care
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: The Z Girls stand up to their parents for controlling obsession and Protectiveness of the girls life one shot ...


Redoing this one shot/song fic ,because it's my favorite one I wrote , but was poorly written. Ps I listen to this song a thousand times when I first wrote it lol.

I dont care by elle varner inspired this story and Nikki-Michelle my first reviewer enjoy review

disclamier i dont own I dont care or dbz}

**_I'm gonna lose this game_**

**_I've got no poker face_**

**_I'm not designed for this, this, this_**

**_If I could speak in code_**

**_I wouldn't be so bold_**

**_I can't control my lips, lips, lips_**

**_I've never been so alone_**

**_I tend to be too loud but_**

**_I'm not ashamed of my words_**

Bra sat there at the Vanity Mirror as Desginers hairstyle and make up artist where going at her face while her mother fussed about her weight she was about to go walk in the bikini fashion show she was hungry ,exhausted , and irritated

"Bra are you even listening lay off the yogurt"

Bra shook out of her thoughts and looked at her mother with dull eyes

**_Clearly I'm gone and I'm going_**

**_Into the deep end_**

**_Far over my head_**

**_It's so unfair_**

**_I'm gone and it's showin'_**

**_All over my skin_**

**_Everyone knows_**

**_Gone and it shows_**

**_But I don't care_**

_Pan was in a T-Shirt_ laying on a shirtless Trunks they kissed and laughed all threw his studio apartment.

Her head flopped on a white pillow as she stared in his cool blue eyes while smiling and melting

**_How do you make me smile_**

**_Simply by telling the time_**

**_You got the zealous eyes, eyes_**

**_I, I could just stare all day lay there and melt away_**

**_I'm such a helpless case, case, case_**

Trunks grabbed her finger and suck it then look at the clock by his night stand

"i better get you home Gohan said 9"

They dress and got in his car and drove to her house. Gohan was waiting on the porch and ran to the car pulling Pan Out the passenger and into the house Trunks waited and watch to make sure she was okay.

"How can you be in a relationship with him your half his age"

Pan look down And breathe with her chest sinking as her father continued

"He is only using you , last week he was seen with that model !... And your grades are slipping ! " pan looked up to her father in his black disappointed eyes.

**_I'm done away with my pride_**

**_They say I'm out of my mind_**

**_Can't even say it's a lie_**

"Come on Marron Get up " 18 told ger daughter after just punching her in the face

"Oh what your tired well i dont care ha your just like your father weak pothetic Gotens never going to want you and i want to have my strong grandchildren "

Marron got up as soon as she did her mother dropped her again

"you have to be stronger than Bra Pans already way past you at least be better than the daughter of Vegeta"

Marron got on her hands and looked at her mother

**_Clearly I'm gone, I'm going_**

**_Into the deep in_**

**_Far over my head_**

**_It's so unfair I'm gone and its showin_**

**_All over my skin_**

Bra look at the lights flashing and her mother mouth moving she pushed all the prople off of her and put on a jacket and jeans.

"Bra what are you doing you'll be ruin!" Bulma yelled

Pan ran upstairs packed a bag and ran out the house

"If you leave your no longer apart of this family "Gohan yelled after her

Marron got to her feet an powered up showing her power was far past her own old mother then powered back down.

Bra kept walking out of the building with her eyes lowered and hands in her pocket "I don't care "

pan turned around while continuing to walk backwards "i dont care " she said calmly to her father then turned back around and got in Trunks car.

Marron look at the stunned face of her mother while crying

"i dont care !"

Bra walk onto the streets and enjoyed the skies clouds high rise bulidings the croweded streets.

Pan and Trunks laughed in his car on the way back to his apartment she lean her head back out the window and enjoyed the breeze through her hair and the pace of the city night.

Marron flew away from the island a few miles to west city to the grave yard she dropped to her knees and cried on her fathers tombstone.

{A/N review please and listen to that song it just speaks to me and the video is good to }


End file.
